nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Havemeforty/Nitrome School : Episode 2 (The Chamber of Deadly Cluster Bombs)
Scene 1 : A Nitrome School Student with a Nitromian uncle and a Nitroniam cousin (in Hot Air Jr's house) Hot Air's Wife : Well, Hot Air Jr, My sister, your aunt, technically, and her husband are coming to our house for their anniversary Hot Air Jr : I will be in my room, not making any noise Hot Air : OK! Your uncle and aunt will be here any minute (meanwhile in Hot Air Jr's room) (Squeak howls) Hot Air Jr : No, Squeak! Keep quiet Hot Air Jr's Uncle enters his room Hot Air Jr's Uncle : HOT AIR JR, IF YOU CAN'T CONTROL THAT DOG, IT WILL HAVE TO GO!!! Hot Air Jr : He's bored, he's more interested in the great outdoors Hot Air Jr's Uncle : I don't care! Well, your cousin is in a tuxedo for the party (later) Hot Air Jr's Cousin : I need some air, Mom Hot Air Jr's Aunt : OK, My honey, Hot Air Jr, I'm taking your cousin to the air station, Won't be long Hot Air Jr : Phew! Only if I had a weapon of choice Hot Air Jr's Cousin : Ah! Mum, help, I heard what he (faints) Hot Air Jr's Aunt (rings cellphone to HAJ's Uncle) : This is serious Hot Air Jr's Uncle (angrily) : WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU, ABOUT SAYING THE W WORD IN FRONT OF YOUR UNCLE OR COUSIN Hot Air Jr : I didn't mean t... Hot Air Jr's uncle (angrily) : HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ADS!!!! Hot Air Jr : I didn't mean to French Narrator : Hot Air Jr's uncle (Edward) and cousin (Ads) is what the Nitrome Boss called Mitroniams. Mitroniams is a non-weaponry group. (back in Forty's house) Scene 2 : Posey's Warning Me : Phew! That was a long celebration (I enter my room to find a Red Quackbot jumping on my bed) Me : Who are you! ??? : The name's Posey, Forty! Me : How did you know my name Posey : I'm imforming you that you must not go back to Nitrome School or bad things will happen Me : Why? I have friends here Posey : Friends who don't even write to Mr Have Me Forty Me : Well, I've be.... (I see a stash of letters near Posey) Me : Hang on. Were you the wuss that has been stopping my letters Posey : Don't get angry at me. But I did it because they are Mitroniams around and, by the way, don't go to Nitrome School! Me : Are you crazy, Nitrome School is my home! Posey : But wait till you see this (I chase Posey down the stairs angrily) (Posey enters the kitchen and sees a teleporter to Hot Air Jr's house) Me : What are you doing Hot Air Jr : No, that is the secret triffle that Mum made, She'll kill me Posey : Say you won't go back to Nitrome School, Forty Me : NEVER!!!! Posey : Fine, I must do it for Forty's own good (Posey uses a Hover weapon and the trifle begins to float around the kitchen and I try to stop it but Posey stops the hover and the cake lands all over Hot Air Jr's aunt) Hot Air Jr's aunt : AAAAHHHHHHH! (Posey then uses a teleporting weapon and disappears) Me : I'll get you for this (I teleport back to my house) Hot Air Jr's uncle : Hot Air Jr, Are you re.... (A red quackbot, not Posey, enters Hot Air Jr's house carrying a letter) Hot Air Jr : Let me see (Hot Air Jr's driver climbs out of the baloon, picks up the letter and goes back into the balloon and opens it) Boss (Employees) (voice in note) : Dear Hot Air Jr, We are informing you that a Hover weapon was used at your place of residence As I tell you, underage students are never allowed to use weapons outside of Nitrome School under Section 313 in the Penal Code of Nitrome School I'm also informing you that using weapons in front of members of the non-weaponry community (Mitroniams) is a very, and I mean "VERY!!!", serious offence under Section 666 in the Penal Code of Nitrome School Au revoir, Voila, Goodbye! Enjoy your last day of holidays Hot Air Jr : I didn't do it! Hot Air Jr's Uncle : You didn't tell me you weren't allowed to use weapons outside Nitrome School (cuts to outside of Hot Air Jr's house where Hot Air Jr's uncle is banging nails to make a cage outside the window of Hot Air Jr's room) Hot Air Jr's Uncle : STAY IN, AND DON'T EVEN COME TO NITROME SCHOOL THIS YEAR, IF YOU USE A MEGA LASER TO ESCAPE, THEY WILL EXPEL YOU!!!!! (cuts to the night where Hot Air Jr is sleeping in his room) (in his bad dream, where outside Cheese Dreams Moon Prison shows Hot Air Jr in a cage reading "Underage Student") Me : Posey, please help me Posey : You and your friend are safe here (outside bad dream) (Hot Air Jr wakes up and breathes heavily until he sees the limo-zapo outside his window) Hot Air Jr : Zapo, Forty, Rockitty, and the rest of the Class 9 students Zapo : Want to have a ride Hot Air Jr : Yes, please (Hot Air Jr puts all of his suitcases inside the empty backseat) (Zapo pulls off the cage that Hot Air Jr's window) (Hot Air Jr's uncle wakes up and runs for Hot Air Jr) (Hot Air Jr then climbs into the Limo-Zapo but Hot Air Jr's uncle trys to get hold of HAJ but falls out of the window) Scene 3 : Meet the Zapos (in the Cosmic Cabin, Zapo's house) (all of the C9 students show up) (Mrs Zapo, Zapo's mother, walks by) Mrs Zapo : What in the world have you done Zapo : I don't know Mrs Zapo : Beds empty...no note....Car gone....could have crashed...YOU COULD HAVE DIED, ZAPO!!!!!!! (Mr Zapo arrives at the cosmic cabin) Mr Zapo : Hi Zapo Zapo : Hi, Dad Mr Zapo : Thank goodness, it's Have me Forty, Zapo's be... Mrs Zapo : Your son flew your car to one of his friends' house at 2 O CLOCK IN THE MORNING!!!!! Mr Zapo : Well, Zapo, I'm giving you another chance Zapo : OK Dad! Scene 4 : Akuma Gets Famous (at the Nitrome City Bookshop) Announcer : Please Welcome, AKUMA!!! Akuma : It's me, Akuma! I wrote my new biography "THE NINJA LIFE", I'll give 3 autographs to Zapo, Hot Air Jr and Have Me Forty (everyone cheers) Swindler : What's up, Forty! Me : Swindler (Swindler's Father shows up) Mr Swindler : The names, Mr. Swindler. Me : Sooo Mr Swindler : It is you, Forty, Well anyway the bus will leave at 11:00 PM Swindler : See you at Nitrome School, Forty!! Me : Well, the bus, here we come Scene 5 : The Mishap (cuts to outside of the Class 9 bus) Mrs Zapo : Okay, Class 9, Not all at once! (Lockehorn, Eskimo and all the others except Hot Air Jr, Zapo, Me and Rockitty go through the magical window on the left) (I try to go through the magical window with HAJ, Zapo and Rockitty but then we notice it is sealed) Zapo : Sealed! If it is sealed, then all of the other Class 9 students have gone (I check my watch) Me : It's 11:00 AM, it's about to leave, Luckilly, I'm clinging on to the windows (I cling on to the bus's windows) Hot Air Jr : Looks like the cyan fan will help my way without the bus (HAJ leaves with the cyan fan blowing) Zapo : Looks like it is just you and me, Rockitty Rockitty : Hang on, if it is sealed, Toxic and the others are trapped in there! Well, whatever, let's just go on the Limo-Zapo (cuts to Zapo and Rockitty in the Limo-Zapo flying) Rockitty : In case there are Mitroniams, we will do INVISIBILITY MODE (invisibility mode is enabled but then falters) Rockitty : The invisibility mode has faltered Zapo : Oh no (the car then flips 360 degrees and Zapo almost falls out of the limo-zapo but clings on to the door) Zapo : HELP!!! (Zapo then gets on the car and uses the seatbelt as well as Rockitty) (cuts to the Limo-Zapo outside Nitrome School) Zapo : Home Sweet Home (the limo-zapo then goes crazy) Rockitty : Help, The buttons are not working Zapo : Stop, please (the limo-zapo then crashes into a tree in the Parasite Forest and throws Rockitty, Zapo and the suitcases out and then it leaves) Zapo : Come back (the limo-zapo then drives itself to the Parasite Forest) Zapo : My dad is so going to kill me Scene 6 : The Incident (Zapo and Rockitty climb up the Perplexing Staircase only to see Doctor Nastidious) (cuts to Doctor Nastidious' room) Doctor Nastidious : (reads newspaper) Flying Car Terrifies Mitroniams! A Mitroniam called Lisa said "It was tremendous! Worse than anything happening!". A Mitroniam called Bob said "It prevented be from concentrating on going to sleep!". (stops reading) Do you know how serious this is! Rockitty : Very Doctor Nastidious : Very serious and you two are expelt (Nitrome Boss enters Nastidious' room) Nitrome Boss : Nastidious, no need to worry, I'm only giving Rockitty and Zapo, the detention! Rockitty : Sure we can survive Nitrome Boss : Let's see! (cuts to the employee room where a Boss Employee gives Rockitty and Zapo lines) Boss (Employees) : Write "I must not terrify Mitroniams" 10 times (Rockitty and Zapo write "I must not terrify Mitroniams" 10 times) Rockitty and Zapo (simultaneously) : Done (a scary noise is heard) Boss (Employees) : What the dickens is that noise? Better call Hot Air! HOT AIR!!!!! (Hot Air enters the employee rooms) Hot Air : What is it? Boss (Employees) : Jonathan, Get the rest of the Class 9 students (cuts to the forbidden corridor where a boss employee, hot air, and the class 9 students are, and it is dark) Me : So scary Hot Air Jr : I'm scared to Zapo : Hi, Hot Air Jr, I heard you have been using weapons in front of Mitroniams, why did you do that? Hot Air Jr : For the katrillionth time, I didn't! (the lights switch on and a bloody drawing is shown) (all of the Class 9 students, minus Hot Air Jr, read it) Every Class 9 student except HAJ (simultaneously) : The chamber of Deadly Cluster Bombs has been open. Enemies of Class 10's heir beware. (the cameras zooms in another guard, that was hanged, the hanging rope with a dead guard is shown) Me : That's Monsieur Platoon (the Class 10 students enter) Swindler : Enemies of the heir, beware? What the? (mr guard enters) Me : Where's Hot Air Jr Mr. Guard : Monsieur Platoon, Monsieur Platoon (Mr. Guard sees Monsieur Platoon's dead and bloody body hung on a rope near the drawing) Mr. Guard gasps (The camera then zooms in Zapo) Mr. Guard : I KNEW IT! YOU MURDERED MY BFF!!! Zapo : I did not. Boss (Employees) : Please he hasn't done anything wrong, Mr. Guard Me : He wouldn't have done anything mean to Monsieur Pla... Mr. Guard : Fine, I'll believe you, Forty! Scene 7 : A Whispering Language (cuts to the Nitrome Boss's office) Sorting Cuboy : So, Forty! What's up today Me : Hot Air Jr has gone missing. It's bad news Sorting Cuboy : So move along you have Hurling the Silver Ball practice to do (cuts to the field) Cat : This is gonna be great, Owl. Owl : Hope it is Swindler : I hope I win this time, Fat Cat! (Cat becomes offended) Owl : Neko, do something Cat : EAT SLUGS, SWINDLER (Cat fires the special slug weapon at Swindler's mouth) (Swindler then barfs) (Nastidious comes and takes Swindler to the Hospital Wing) (cuts to the Hospital, with Swindler still barfing slugs on and off) Brain : It's very serious, I'm worried that he is going to miss the Maths test today. Doctor Nastidious : I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER HAS DONE THIS TO SWINDLER! Brain : I witnessed it! I think it must have been Neko Doctor Nastidious : CAT, I KNEW IT! HE'S THE DIMWIT WHO ALSO TOLD ZAPO TO SET FIRE TO ME! Brain : That's because he accused you of putting a curse to Forty's legs Doctor Nastidious : EXACTLY! I WOULD BETTER TELL FOREMAN WHITE TO TAKE AWAY 200 POINTS AWAY FROM CLASS 11. (Artist shows Swindler an elixir) Artist : Here, Swindler, drink this (Swindler gulps every droplet of Brain's elixir)) Brain : THAT'S NOT THE ELIXIR, YOU MORON! THAT'S MY BRAIN DETERGENT! (Swindler then gulps every droplet of the elixir cure) Artist : He's fine now, Brain Brain : Now he won't have to miss the Maths test. (cuts to the abandoned classroom where all of the Class 9 students (minus Hot Air), Class 11 students and Class 12 students are) (Swindler then enters the abandoned classroom) Cat : Looks like Forty and Swindler will be practicing a duel! (I use the banana bomb weapon on Swindler) (Swindler then uses the canary laser weapon on Me) (I then use the nitro weapon on Swindler) (Swindler then uses a deadly snake weapon and the snake is about to attack me when...) Me : (I speak in a whispering langauge in Latin) (the snake then leaves and the secret door opens) Cat : Boy, o, I didn't know you could speak Tonguetiedanese Warlock : Tonguetiedanese is what the Class 10 students speak Zapo : This is serious, Forty! Everyone will think Class 10's heir is your idol! Forty : But I still guess that Swindler is the heir of Class 10! Scene 8 : The Pot Creature Potion (Forty, Rockitty and Zapo enter the secret door leading them to Bad Ice Cream World) (shows every bad ice cream character) Chocolate Ice Cream : Hi there, Welcome to Bad Ice Cream World, what do you want to do Me : I have learned Tonguetiedanese and I have to know whether Swindler is or isn't the heir of Class 10 Vanilla Ice Cream : Well in that case, for sneaky disguises Strawberry Ice Cream : You need Pot Creature : Pot Creature Potion Vanilla Ice Cream : And here's a warning! DON'T OVERUSE THE POT CREATURE POTION, BECAUSE THERE MIGHT BE DISASTROUS RESULTS! (cuts to Hurling the Silver Ball) (Swindler and I are face to face in getting the silver ball) (my body begins to wobble) Cat (on commentary) : Forty is in the lead at the moment but his movement is out of control what is happening to him (I swipe the silver ball off Swindler) Nitrome Boss (voice on timer) : TIME'S UP! Cat : AND FORTY WON!!!! (cuts to The Hospital Wing where I have a bruise on my arm) Brain : You'll be fine in 5 minutes, Don't worry! You might not miss the Maths test! (Posey the Quackbot slowly enters the hospital wing) Me : Posey Posey : What, Forty! Me : What have you got there Posey : A seal weapon crate and A movement control weapon crate Me : So it was you who sealed the invisible bus wall Posey : Yes! Me : And you controlled my movement during The Hurling the Silver Ball contest Posey : Yes! Me : You could have got Rockitty and Zapo expelt (Walking noises can be heard outside the hospital) (Posey then hides under my bed) (Brain enters) Brain : Forty, you're fine! Me : Wow! Brain : And only a couple of seconds till you're cured (Brain then walks out) (Posey walks out under my bed) Posey : I even had to solder and staple my beak (weeps) because you ignored my warnings on not to come to Nitrome School! (I get out of bed) Posey : Well, Bye for now! Got to go back to the Quackbot-Ry (cuts to the Assembly Hall where everyone, except HAJ, are eating nipbot soup and cluster bomb cereal) (a yellow quackbot jumps on the table and sends Zapo an angry note) Zapo : That animatronic duck is a menace (sees a red letter) Zapo : Oh, no! Cat : Open it, Zapo or there will be severe consequences! I received one from my great-aunt, I ignored it and...IT WAS HORRIBLE!!! (opens letter) Mrs Zapo (voice in letter) : ZAPOOOOOOO! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THE LIMO-ZAP! I WOULD HAVE BEEN MAD IF THEY EXPELT YOU! YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE BEEN UP TO WHEN WE FOUND OUT IT WAS GONE LAST NIGHT! PLUS WE ALSO RECIEVED A LETTER FROM THE NITROME BOSS SAYING THAT YOU STOLE THE LIMO-ZAP! YOUR FATHER COULD HAVE DIED OF SHAME! WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS! YOU AND ROCKITTY COULD HAVE BOTH DIED! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN ENQUIRY AT HIS JOB AT MANIPULATING WALLS AND IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF THE LINE! WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME! (letter tears itself up) Zapo : Please kill me, Brain! (cuts to the bathroom) Rockitty : We have to know if Class 10's heir is really Swindler, so you disguise as Parasite and Chiseller. I've got another straightforward plan! Me and Zapo : OK! Rockitty! (cuts to Buzz's house next to the school) (I knock on his door) Foreman Buzz : What's the problem Me : Can we have some cupcakes Foreman Buzz : Sure but the only ones are the cupcakes mixed with rat poison, A4 paper, mouldy old socks and sick! Unfortunately! Zapo : That's okay Foreman Buzz : Well, the horrible ingredients are only on the inside! (We take the cupcakes) (cuts to the 5th floor corridor with Parasite and Chiseller then they see poisonous cupcakes which Zapo and I sneaked in) Parasite : Oh my gosh! Free samples! Chiseller : Cupcakes, And it's not even my birthday! (Chiseller eats one but then faints) (Parasite eats one but then faints) (cuts to the bathroom) Rockitty : This Pot Creature Potion might come in handy (Rockitty pours the potion in 3 glasses) Rockitty : Let's make a toast (they make a toast) Me, Rockitty and Zapo : Cheers! (we drink it) Me : I think i'm gonna puke (A "please stand by" card is shown while I, Rockitty and Zapo are busy barfing) (I transform into Chiseller while Zapo transforms into Parasite) Rockitty : Quick go to Class 10 Dormitory (cuts to the Class 10 dormitory with only Swindler around) (Zapo and I as Parasite and Chiseller show up) Swindler : Parasite, Chiseller, where were you? I've been wanting you too see this! (shows something cropped out of a newspaper) Mr. Zapo, head of Wall Manipulation Co., brought to trial for bewitching a magic limousine and spreading it across almost all of the terrified Mitroniams! Once he was brought to trial, loads of paparazzi filmed his trial and later, Mrs. Zapo told all of the paparazzi to clear off or she will let the walls close on them. Swindler : Funny? (The 2 don't laugh) Swindler : What is the matter with you Me as Chiseller : Indigestion Swindler : Go to the hospital then! Now it is that myth of the Chamber of Deadly Cluster Bombs being opened and l hear the next student whop opens the chamber and something bad happens to them is going to be a Class 11 student. I'm trying to find out but I'm having trouble concentrating since that doofus, Forty, spoke in Tonguetiedanese to stop him from being beaten in a duel against me and everyone thinks Class 10's heir is his idol. I don't know who's the next one opening the chamber, I hope it's Fat Cat! Zapo as Parasite : Well! Is there anyone worse than Cat Swindler : Like who? Me as Chiseller : Mr. Have Me Forty Swindler : Have Me Forty, my worst enemy! Zapo as Parasite : So he i.. (Zapo's eyes suddenly grow on Zapo's Parasite disguise) Zapo : Eyes! Eyes! (A piece of dark brown hair suddenly grows on my Chiseller disguise) Me : Hair! Hair! (We suddenly run away from the dormitory and into the bathroom) Swindler : Grr! Why are you being weird? (we then go to the bathroom) (but suddenly Chiseller and Parasite are unexpectedly revived) Scene 9 : The Diary of Ian Mitesi Me and Zapo (simultaneously) : We did it! Rockitty : What was it? Me : Swindler is not Class 10's heir! Rockitty : And can you give me more on what you heard from Sw...Hey, what's this journal doing here Me : (reads title) A DIARY by Ian Mitesi (I open it) Zapo : Good grief! It's blank Me : Can you tell me where the Chamber of Deadly Cluster Bombs is? Ian Mitesi (voice through journal) : I will sure tell you (An arm grabs me in the journal and into Nitrome School 1897) (A magical slime (Flightless) appears) (I follow it leading to Foreman Buzz) Foreman Buzz : Well, Ian, show me your secret (Ian leads Foreman Buzz to the Chamber of Deadly of Cluster Bombs) Ian : This contains my secrets! Do n.... (Foreman Buzz's hand is close to the chamber) (Foreman Buzz's then puts his hand back away) Foreman Buzz : OK! I will never do it (swings hand which accidentally opens the chamber door) Ian : I told you not to open it! (But I suddenly jump out of the journal) Me : It was Foreman Buzz! Oh no! Zapo : Here's an invisibilty cloak for proof! Me : Thank you Za...! Hey, What happened to Rockitty! (the camera shows a petrified and frozen stiff Rockitty) Zapo : He's frozen stiff Me : It must have been when I was in the journal belonging to Ian Mitesi (cuts to outside of Buzz's house) (Zapo and I have invisibility cloaks on) (We take off our invisibility cloaks) Foreman Buzz : Well hey there, Zapo and Forty. What would you like Me : I would like some Jaffa Cakes please Foreman Buzz : OK, Here you go (Buzz hands Zapo and I Jaffa cakes and we eat them) Me : Delicious Zapo : I agree (a knock is heard on Buzz's door) Foreman Buzz : Quick, hide in the invisibility cloaks (we hide in the invisibility cloaks) (Magneboy enters the door) Magneboy : Foreman Buzz, you have opened the Chamber of Deadly Cluster Bombs, therefore I called the Cheese Dreams Moon to take you to Cheese Dreams Moon Prison (The Moon shows up in a very angry mood) Magneboy : Take him away (a Robearcop is shown as well) (The Moon, Magneboy and a Robearcop take Foreman Buzz away) Foreman Buzz : Zapo and Forty, follow the nipbots, follow the nipbots, follow the nipbots (Zapo and I follow the nipbots leading them to the parasite forest) Zapo : They're guiding us to the Parasite Forest (The Giant Spike Ball shows up) Me and Zapo (simultaneously) : Giant Spike Ball Giant Spike Ball : Well, well, well, if it isn't Forty and Zapo. Zapo : Buzz told us to follow the nipbots before he got sent to Cheese Dreams Moon Prison Giant Spike Ball : I knew, Foreman Buzz, he gave Chiseller good instructions, but... HE'S A TRAITOR!!!! He captured me and send me to the Parasite Forest for the rest of my life, I met the Parasite Giant, he's my BFF. I now have hired floating pears to catch intruders! FLOATING PEARS, GET HIM!!! (an army of angry floating pears stalk us) Zapo : Run, run! (The Limo-Zap then shows up) Me : The Limo-Zap can save us now (We jump into the Limo-Zap and fly away and then into the entrance of Nitrome School) (The Limo-Zap then leaves and goes back to the Cosmic Cabin) Zapo : That was a close shave Scene 10 : The True Meaning of the Chamber (cuts to Brain's math class) Brain : Classes 9-12, get your papers ready for the maths test (all of the students, minus HAJ and Rockitty, write down answers to the questions) French Narrator : 15 Minutes Later Brain : I'm coming to collect the papers (Brain collects test papers) (he then sends them to Sporty, Warrior and Skeleton) Warrior : Looks like all of them got 10 out of 10, except for Hot Air Jr who has gone missing and Rockitty who has unexpectedly been frozen stiff. Brain : I'm re-running this test next year so that Junior and Kitty can catch up Chiseller : Glad I did well, Swindler Swindler : Gimme 5 (they high five) (cuts to the bathroom, where I, Zapo and Akuma are) Akuma : Well, Zapo, Forty, will you two please get on with! Tomorrow, Nitrome School is going to be closed down tomorrow because of the Chamber's attacks, so hurry up! Zapo : Fine, take my Nitrome-y gun (Akuma takes Zapo's gun) Zapo : Use the Banana Bomb (Akuma fires the banana bomb, it then explodes) (a secret passage leading to a slide opens) Akuma : I'm not going in, only you two can get in! Me : We'll survive for sure (Zapo and I slide down the slide super-fast and land to a ground) (an octopus randomly takes Zapo away) Zapo : Forty, I'm sure you can do this solooooooooooooooooo (fades away)! Me : I might do it, Zapo (I see a secret door) (I then say words in Tonguetiedanese) (The door opens) (shows Ian Mitesi, who strangely resembles Chiseller only he's green and not purple and his belt is coloured bronze) Ian : Forty, I'm glad you made it! Well, my full name is Ian Taragap Mitesi! Me : Strange, I haven't heard of a person with the middle name, Taragap, and the surname, Mitesi! Ian : Well, (in double voice) Time for an anagram! (Ian uses the points gun to spread out the words "Ian Taragap Mitesi") (Ian rearranges them to I Am Parasite Giant) Me : You are actually the Parasite Giant (shows a faint Hot Air Jr body) Ian : (sinisterly) Yes! I sent you a fake vision showing Foreman Buzz opening the chamber! Me : Why would you d... Ian : Plus it was Hot Air Jr who used blood to draw on the wall! (shows a flashback of Hot Air Jr painting blood with the phrase "The Chamber of Deadly Cluster Bombs has been opened".) Ian : plus he was the one who murdered Monsieur Platoon (shows a flashback of Hot Air Jr firing the rocket at monsieur platoon and hanging him on a rope) Ian : and he opened the Chamber of Deadly Cluster Bombs Me : Really Ian : Yes, I was the Class 10 heir all along! Also I'm sending the giant green lizard to kill you (Shows a giant version of a green lizard from Jack Frost) Me : Aaah! Got to do something fast (I fire the molotov weapon, it lands on Ian Mitesi's diary) Ian : Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (his voice fades away and he faints) (Hot Air Jr is soon revived but I was knocked out from the molotov) (cuts to the hospital wing) Hot Air Jr : Thanks for saving me, Forty. Me : You're welcome and it's great to have you back, Hot Air Jr! Artist : Forty is now fine Brain : And here's a present for doing very well in the Maths test (shows double bacon cheese-burgers with BBQ sauce and glasses of Diet Coke, Fanta, Sprite, Dr. Pepper, Mountain Dew and Lucozade) Me : Thanks, Brain Brian : You're welcome (cuts to the Great Hall) (shows Foreman Buzz being freed from Cheese Dreams Moon Prison) Nitrome Boss : And we have Foreman Buzz back (everyone cheers) Nitrome Boss : Points for the Class Cup 4th place : Class 12, with 900 points 3rd place : Class 11, with 901 points 2nd place : Class 10, with 1,500 points ''' '''and in 1st place : Class 9, with 1,501 points Nitrome Boss : Employee, pull down the bacon decoration again Employee : Sir, yes, sir (a bacon decoration comes down) (every Class 9 student cheers) Nitrome Boss : I'm afraid we don't have any final points. Now before we go give everyone a goodbye and see you in september THE END Category:Blog posts